


ISS

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [16]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey is ready for a great adventure ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	ISS

"You sure, that you want to do this?"

Casey smirked slightly. For the umpteenth time his friend had asked this question tonight.

"I thought you would be happy for me. You know how many photographers ever got the chance for a flight to ISS? Only three."

"I know!"  
Zeke pulled the face.  
"And I am happy for you. It's just ..."

Suddenly he couldn't hold back any longer. He bent forward and kissed Casey, right onto his mouth, like he had always dreamed about to kiss him.

"Please, take good care of you and come back in one piece, will you?"  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic = Drabble = any / any / flight
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
